Threat of the Cruel, redeemed heart and Radiant
by HanyAny
Summary: The title will make more sense in future chapters. Tatiana is a friend by mail of Susan and spents the holiday at england with her. What she thougt would be a nice vacation turned in to the adventure of a life time. PeterxOC
1. The start

**Disclaimer: I don't own narnia and Im not making any money out of this.**

**A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic and its just a story that has been bugging me for a while so I decided to just write I hope you like it.**

Tatiana Esquivel looked trough the window of the train compartment; she wished things could stay the way they were right at that moment: she and her new friends making the best of the ending summer, she saw the near station and knew that as soon as the train stopped and they got out of it, these perfect holidays would be over. First Susan and Lucy would take a train to their boarding school and then Peter and Edmund would do the same, leaving her alone to wait for her train; this is what hurt her the most: being alone for the fist time in two months. And it's not that she didn't like the idea of going back home, she had an amazing family and even better friends but for the fist time since she could remember she didn't had to fulfill any standards, she didn't had to make honor to being an Esquivel and it's not that she didn't like who she was, she was a very proud girl, but it didn't hurt to be able to be someone else, someone a little bit more reckless.

And the Pevensie kids, her new friends she had grow so close to all of them, it was a big surprise for her that she was able to be friends with someone younger than her, as Edmund and Lucy were.

"All thought they never really act like kids, they seam so aged in a way" she thought. And who knew Susan could be so fun, in her letters she really seam to be a very polite girl… in the boring sort of way. And Peter, sweet little Peter trying to be everyone's hero, either by trying to make her think less of her problems or solving his brothers' fights with each other. This four people decided to be her friends because they met her and got to know her and liked what they got. Not because they were introduced to her by their parents before they could even talk and had grown up with each other, don't get Tatiana wrong she loves her friends back at home and was more than willing to keep sharing her life with them but having new friends felt pretty good.

But now it would be a year before Tatiana could see her new friends again for the train that she will take after they are gone is going to take her to the port at the farther west side of England where she would hop on a warship to travel back to the American continent and from were a military plane would take her back to the land that saw her be born: Mexico. Just for a few days before she is sent to a boarding school herself.

---I was looking for you— she heard a familiar voice say as a rough hand grabbed Tatiana's shoulder to make her turn around. ---Why are you here alone?—he asked.

---I don't know, maybe to get used to the feeling of it again?--- she answered shrugging her shoulders, he scowled at that and then took her hands.

---You are never alone, and you know it---He said looking in to her eyes. ---you got your family, your all time friends and in one way or an other… us---

Tatiana looked back in to his eyes and gave him the best smile she could muster

---Then I guess I just wanted some time to think, I mean… I'm going back to my normal life… sort of. And after all that has happened this summer… it's really not an appealing idea; I'm not even going to be with the people you just named, I'm going to be in some boarding school, surrounded by "gringas" non the less!—she answered very frustrated and with a slight tone of grieve. Peter sense her sadness and gave her a reassuring hug, them both didn't wanted to brake the embrace, but the train stopped and soon Lucy came in to the compartment telling that they had to get off the train. Tatiana took a deep breath and then took Peter's hand as they came down.

The station was small and deserted, just a bench on a platform with a thick forest behind it. Tatiana was glad it was this way, if it was a crowded station she would be embarrassed so many people saw the tears on face after all of her friends were gone "Keep it together Tatiana, you're the daughter of a general" she thought, her father always told her that to calm her when she started to get sentimental or mad.

Once they sat down they were silent, all of them knew this was truly the end of summer. Susan was the first one to break the silence:

---We have to keep writing each other everyday Ok—she said looking at Tatiana---After all that's how we became such great friends— she finished with a big smile.

---Of course I'll do it. It would be unnatural not to— Tatiana answered and then they began talking, once again, how funny was the way they had met.

After a ship was sank about a year ago in Mexican territory, a squad was send to fight the Germans along with the allied countries with Tatiana's father, Arturo, as the leading general of the 201 air squad. Once they landed they were instructed to fight along with the Pevensie's father Henry squad. As Arturo was the only one in his squad that knew English, he was the one that reported their actions to Henry and soon they became friends.

Tatiana always wrote to her father mostly about what happen back home but once she sent him a poem about how she felt about coming home every day and not having a dad to hug. Arturo was so moved by this poem that he asked Henry to help him to translate it correctly, and Henry was just as moved by it so he decided to send it to his daughter Susan. And she felt so much empathy with Tatiana's feeling that she wrote her a letter about this and Tatiana responded it, telling how glad she was of finding somebody that felt the same way. They kept writing to each other and soon they were asking each other to visit their home. They decided it was better for Tatiana to come to England because she had the possibility of flying.

---I had to beg so much to my mother to let me come. She thought I was crazy!—Tatiana said laughing.

---Thank God you had your father on your side—Lucy said also laughing.

---Well now you are going to have to write to three more persons--- Edmund said pointing himself and to Lucy and Peter.

---God my hands will get very tired I guess, I'll just have to make you pay for it next time I see you--- Tatiana said as she reached to tickle him. Peter, who was between them, let her have fun but then took her hands to stop her.

---Oh Peter why did had to stop me--- she started in a mock frustrated tone---I was just giving him a preview of what awaits him--- she finished

---Well I am in the middle of it aren't I?--- he answered giving her a smile.

Tatiana just stuck her tongue out.

Then she looked at all the Pevensie brothers and felt so happy to have them as friends; she had to let them know how she felt.

---You know something guys? I've know all of my friends back home since I was a month old, they know everything about me and I know more than I wish about them. But even thought I can say that right now that you are the best friends I could ever have— she confessed ---Especially you two—she finished looking at Peter and Susan.

---You didn't felt that way about Peter at the beginning of the summer—Edmund said in a mocking way.

Peter laugh as he remembered how he and Tatiana had been on each others throats from day one. They would fight about everything: about their hobbies, about their believes, even about food.

One day they were fighting about what was better: rugby or soccer, it was such a dumb argument Edmund couldn't take any other second of their screaming voices.

---My God could you just confess that you like each other!—he yelled as he shut close the book he was reading. Everybody looked at him, Peter and Tatiana because they couldn't believe he thought that, and Susan and Lucy because he was the only one that had the guts to say it.

---Why would you say that?—Peter asked with his eyes as open as they could be.

---Because it's SO obvious! Your like 8 year olds that can't accept how they feel— he responded.

Tatiana looked at Edmund with a puzzle smirk; she was shock by his statement, her mouth was slightly open and she could just kill Edmund with the look she gave him.

---Well Peter, for once I'm going to agree with you. Your brother is crazy—with this statement she left room.

The next day she and Peter started fighting about the way she talked to Edmund last night. Susan thought Peter was blowing everything out of proportion and Tatiana gave him her patronizing look along with a fake smile.

---Don't give me that look!— he demanded

---What look?—

---The one that shows you think you're better than everyone Miss daughter of a General—

---I don't feel better than anyone; you're overreacting and being a paranoid… forget what I said I don't want to fight at this time in the morning---

---There you go again; trying to be "the better person" aren't you? Trying to make me look like the stubborn one, well I think it's just an act—

---Oh! For Christ sake! This ridiculous, why do you have to transform the 3 phrases I said in to that? I'm sorry that I made you feel like that, I didn't mean to. Happy?---she answered smirking and not even bothering to hide she wasn't sorry at all.

---No, but I guess there's no way to make your proud head accept your mistakes---Peter answered.

---If you are not going to accept my apology then at least let me have a quiet breakfast--- Tatiana said finalizing the argument at least from her part.

Peter thought it was better to just let it go, to keep peace in the house, besides she was right it was too early to be this mad. Tatiana just thought this wasn't worthy of her attention.

In the mean time Susan whispered to Tatiana that if she was going to spend the summer with them she should tried to make things right with her brother, Tatiana sighed, she really didn't understand why every time she and Peter tried to talk it will and up in a fight. He always seams to believe that Tatiana thinks she is better than them, but that couldn't be farthest of the truth. Besides she might be a little bit of a show off but Peter was always so…arrogant, at least to her he was being arrogant to his brothers he seam to be a king and he always took her comments in a negative way, "great now I'm trying to blame him for all of it, that just …wrong" she thought, sometimes she did meant the things she said in a bad way, and now any comment he made sounded challenge for her.

Tatiana was just too mad to make a truce so she decided to just avoid as much as possible, so next couple of days became a game of him coming inside a room and her going out of it. Or she would just shut up and say nothing so he wouldn't have a reason to pick a fight. Today she had opted to just stay away of everybody and enjoy the sunny day at the mansion garden, sitting under a tree, she definitively wouldn't be able do this back at home with her mother yelling how lazy she was.

---So you are just going to avoid me al summer… I thought you were to good for that--- she heard Peter say as he sat next to her

---What Peter? You couldn't go two days with out hearing my voice?--- Tatiana answered two sweetly, Peter laughed at this statement. ---Finally you think one of my comments its funny instead of insulting, good for you--- she said patting him on the head.

---See this is why we can stand having a civil conversation with each other. One has to make a comment that really wasn't needed. I'm tired of it and obviously you too, because you rather be alone out here, right? And did you have to pad on the head as if I was four--- he said a little bit frustrated.

---You might be right… so what should we do about it?--- she said looking at him in the eyes. She had never looked at them so close, and there was so much to see in them: wisdom, resolve, sympathy.

---Well, we just have to not expect the worst of each other---

---I don't expect that of you. I'm just a little more defensive when you are around---she explained. ---I don't want to go too deep in to why, lets just try to be civil, respect the fact that we think very differently—

---Don't you want to know why I expected the worst of you?--- he asked surprised that she wasn't more curious or mad about it.

---It doesn't matter if you're willing to change that. Besides you are the one who took the first step in to this truce, you deserve not being ask---

---Ok so we will be more tolerant---

---Just so you know, I really don't feel better than you, I was just raise to always act very proud of my self---

---That… doesn't make sense at all--- Peter laughed, Tatiana realized he was right and started laughing with him.

---Susan told to expect you to be very confident of your self---Peter said---But you just acted so condescending and almost cocky when I first met you… I thought you were the worst spoiled brat I've ever met— Tatiana elbowed him when he said this.

---That was only because I was trying to make up for how noble you acted, like if you were a king, I just thought you were the most arrogant men on earth… Now that I think about it, you all act like that— she said.

Lucy looked at Edmund with a complicity smile "that's because we are kings and queens" she said with her eyes.

---Well you two where certainly proved wronged--- Lucy said.

Suddenly Tatiana heard someone calling her name. It was a deep voice and so melodic she felt she that if she didn't went to it, she would be ignoring the very essence of her self.

---Did you guys hear that?— she asked with a rather puzzled face.

---Here what?— Lucy asked

---That means you didn't— she said disappointed. ---I swear I heard somebody calling my name— she continued. _TATIANA _she heard again but lauder, the voice came from the woods behind her.

---There it is again—

---Are you ok Tati?— Susan asked her, with a voice that suggested she was crazy.

---Yes of course I fine, I just keep hearing that voice and no I'm not hypoglycemic— Susan laugh at that last answer because Tatiana knew her so well that she guessed her next question.

---Oh, I can't take it anymore... I'll go see what it is--- She said as she got up of her place on the bench and went looking for the voice.

Peter offered himself to accompany her. He though it would be a good time to be alone and say good bye properly, but Tatiana told him that it wasn't necessary. He tried to fallow her anyway as she got behind the platform but he heard Lucy scream something was puling her to the chair and soon all of the brothers felt the same thing. It was magic, they knew it, and after a few minutes the Pevensies found them selves back at Narnia


	2. A great warrior

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. The only thing mine is the plot of the fiction and a character.**_

_**AN: **HI so here it is, Chapter two, it's a small chapter sorry about that, but as every good Mexican I did all the homework I had for the holidays until the last weekend of them and this was all could write jeje._

_An other thing the fic is settle during the Caspian Prince book and I re-write the end of the last chapter so it was less confusing. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**End of the last Chapter**_

---I don't even remember that first impression---Peter said---Oh yeah, I thought you were the worst spoiled brat I've ever met— Tatiana elbowed him when he said this.

---And I thought you were the most arrogant men on earth. Being so noble like if you were a king…Now that I think about it, you all act like that— she said.

Lucy looked at Edmund with a complicity smile "that's because we are kings and queens" she said with her eyes.

Suddenly Tatiana heard someone calling her name. It was a deep voice and so melodic she felt she that if she didn't went to it, she would be ignoring the very essence of her self.

---Did you guys hear that?— she asked with a rather puzzled face.

---Here what?— Lucy asked

---That means you didn't— she said disappointed. ---I swear I heard somebody calling my name— she continued. _TATIANA _she heard again but lauder, the voice came from the woods behind her.

---There it is again—

---Are you ok Tati?— Susan asked her, with a voice that suggested she was crazy.

---Yes of course I fine, I just keep hearing that voice and no I'm not hypoglycemic— Susan laugh at that last answer because Tatiana knew her so well that she guessed her next question.

---Oh, I can't take it anymore... I'll go see what it is--- She said as she got up of her place on the bench and went looking for the voice.

Peter offered himself to accompany her. He though it would be a good time to be alone and say good bye properly, but Tatiana told him that it wasn't necessary. He tried to fallow her anyway as she got behind the platform but he heard Lucy scream something was puling her to the chair and soon all of the brothers felt the same thing. It was magic, they knew it, and after a few minutes the Pevensies found them selves back at Narnia.

**A great warrior**

They couldn't deny it any longer; Peter was the one to first realize of it. These ruins, this patio, that well it was all part of their home, or at least, what used to be their home… Cair Paravel.

How could this even happen? They had only been gone for a year; How could anyone let such a beautiful place end up like this? This where the thoughts of all four of the ancient kings when they realized of the truth, more like when the eldest Peter made them accept it. 'Cause when they appeared in those thick woods they knew they where back in Narnia; when they walk all around through the beach it was only to try to find the place where beach united with the continental mass they saw in front of them 'cause they knew that instead of an island they should be on a cape.

Along with the feeling of sadness they all shared, each one experienced different things:

For Edmund was confusion, the last time he was here he had seen the castle in all of its splendor, he saw how the flags moved with the wind on top of the strong towers and how the castle seamed to shine with the eastern sun. It was only a year ago, it wasn't a fantasy, he saw it. But now all what Edmund could see where ruins.

"_What you see is only half of what there is, Eddy" _This phrase pop in Edmund's mind, Tatiana had said it to him, God did he hate it when she called him Eddy, he felt Tatiana was patronizing him, although Edmund knew this statement was true; he remembered they were discussing their reasons of why they believe in miracles. _"When you're confused about something because it can't be explain by reason, you have to look beyond reason and then is when you find miracles" _He was thinking about this as he went down the stairs of the treasure room of Cair Paravel and also remembered that when Tatiana told him that he thought it was a very wise reason and now as he looked all of the treasures, untouched and still as beautiful as the last time he saw them, he knew he had to look for the miracle hidden behind reason.


	3. Explanation

**Hi guys! Well first of all I want to thank Hope and love for reviewing my fic. Second of all this is not a chapter of my story is more like a long Author's note. The reason I'm writing it's to explain why it might take me a while to add more real chapters to my story. I started to write it on a time of leisure over spring break but I restart classes next Monday and for sure my teachers will give me so much work I wont even be able to sleep, well I will sleep a little but not as much as I wish. Anyway that's why I would probably only be able to write over the weekends, but don't worry this story will be finished, It's all in my head I just need to write it :P. Thanks for your understanding.**

**Good Bye!**

**Oh! And an other little thing:**

**PLEASE rewiew the first chapter of the story, even if you don't like it; just so I know what needs to be change, what you think of it. A good rewiew will make my date and a critic one will make me a better write. Thank you ;)**


	4. A great warrior Part 2

**Disclaimer: **The chronicles of Narnia it's not mine. Do you actually believe I would write this masterpiece? I only own this plot

**A/N: **Well here it is, this is part of the second chapter, and it's set at the same time the Pevensie brothers were at Cair Paravel on their first night in Narnia it's kind of a parallel story. Sorry it's so short but it's all I could write I hope you like it.

Oh and if some names are written in Spanish its because I only have the books in Spanish and I don't want to translate the name cause I don't know if it would actually be the real name in English, like _Borrasca de las cañadas_: he is the centaur that lived in a water fall and had read in the stars it was time for Narnia to be independent, if you can tell me the name in English it would be great. Thank you

**A great warrior 2**

At the Narnian camp inside the thick woods of the east, I sat uncomfortably down on a log, my eyes looking at nowhere, my right hand holding a plate of disgusting food and the left one a glass made out of dried mud. My thoughts focused on the horrible day I had. It started with that dumb giant screwing up the whole tactic me and king Caspian had settled. This battle was supposed to turn things around, to at least weaken the Telmar army. But it only ended up harming my army, leaving the men discourage and sad. If it had gone as planed right now we'd be celebrating as best as we could, the food instead of looking disgusting would taste as a victory feast and the wine in my glass would taste delicious…if it had gone as we planed, I wouldn't feel so lonely and I would have some hope on taking Narnia to peace, as my mission dictated me. But the hope that once filled my heart is now replaced by desperation and disappointment. That mission was the only thing to keep me sane; it was the only thing I was certain of. You see I don't know who I am.

'Alambil, that's how my fellow soldiers called me, that's all I know I am.

How did I ever think I would be able to do it!

I don't even know who I really am! Not even my own name! Alambil was just a name given to me by Borrasca de las Cañadas, the centaur that accompanied Caspian and his men when they found me out side of Aslan's hub and '_Threat of the Cruel'_ It's the knight's name (if I can call myself a knight), _Aslan _gave to me when he, let's say, recruit me. I didn't have an idea of who I was or where I came from; I just appeared in this land. I know I have a past, all the time I have dreams about it, actually this dreams were just random images that appeared in my mind. But it is as if I was reborn as if I'm learning thing all over again, more like remembering them.

It drives me nuts to not be able to remember anything about my self, but to have been given a mission in this world made me think less about my past. I don't want to think about it, so I'll just think of something else, like the only hope there is for the Narnians: Queen's Susan magical horn, (that name sounded familiar), Cornelius had all his faith in it's magical powers to invoke help, Caspian had all his faith on what his beloved professor believed and me… well faith is a virtue I have lost a long time ago, even before the battle.

---I know the food we have it's not the tastiest one in the world but you need to eat—I lift up my face as I heard Caspian saying this, I hated when someone interrupted my thoughts, but at least it was a friend this time. He was standing in front of me, with a sympathetic and concerned look. But to me it looked more like a pitiful stare 'great now he feels sorry for me' I thought.

---I'm not hungry— I answered with a tired voice, I wanted to excuse my self and go to my chamber inside of Aslan's hub, I wanted to talk about the way I felt but I didn't wanted to spread my grieve around, Caspian already had enough problems, besides he isn't the one I want to shared this feelings with.

Yes I wanted to share these feelings with a guy, but the guy from my dreams; he also had blond hair and blue eyes but could not be replace by Caspian.

Caspian sighted when he heard me say this and I think he was way too tired to talk. But yet seeing the misery in my eyes he made an effort to have a conversation.

---You know it wasn't you're fault what happen today--- he said sitting on an other log in front of me.

---Yes, it was… I'm the general of this army, this man are my responsibility— I answered in a way that made it seam I thought Caspian was a dumb to make that statement. I do that a lot an old costume I guess.

---Well, I'm the king and I say it's nobody's fault, it just wasn't written in the stars to go well—

I let out a disbelieving sigh, fallowed by a mocking grin. ---So you think that the dead and pain of many of our man was already foreseen, then why did we even bother to go fight the telmarines, we should have just stay here in the woods and let Turbion (AN: turbeon is the giant on Caspian army) do all the work---I snapped ---Instead of giving the enemy the satisfaction of humiliating us— I hissed in a whisper. You see my pride was deeply wounded right now and somewhere inside of me I felt that it was the most important thing to preserve intact. But my pride didn't seam so important when I saw Caspian face, it looked confused and hurt. Immediately I regretted what I've said, knowing that wasn't really how I felt, I tried to apologized, but Caspian got to his feet and made I hand move that indicated I wasn't allowed to talk. Right now Caspian wasn't going to talk to me as a friend; he was going to talk to me as a King talks to his army leader.

---What's wrong with you! Getting humiliated is not important. I will NOT allow you to insult your own soldiers Alambil— he started grabbing me by the shoulders to lift me up to my feet, his tone was commanding and it inspired respect just the way a King can. And even thought I'm older I know he is my superior.

---What has happen to you? These creatures, the true Narnians, see you as their _beloved _leader and they trust you! Not because you were sent to us but because you've proven your self to be worthy of it—he paused to take a deep breath.

---But if you don't find the ability to trust them, to love them then it's all worth nothing! Because this ability is the one that make us different than my uncle's army and it is what will make us victorious. And I'm not talking of wining a war; I'm talking about wining hope, do you undertand what I'm telling you!— as he made this question he didn't looked at me, and I answered in very low voice telling him "no", he turned his face to look at me and I notice he had a though expression on his face, frustrated by my lack of will and faith, but when he looked at me in the eyes his expression softened and I knew Caspian _the king _was left aside to leave room for Caspian _my friend_.

---Even if Miraz banishes us from this world, you and I know others will come behind us to take our place in this fight, because we've give them an example of courage and hope, you know that one day freedom shall come to this land--- his voice turned from demanding to a concerned one, he step closer to me and he took my face between his hands making me look at him.

---Why have you doubted of this? When we started this campaign you where full of energy and goodness, you looked ready to fight the whole enemy's army single handed if that meant helping us, but now it only seams you are doing it because you were ordered to---

It's now my turn to say something, to proof I'm not a lost case. I tried to look away from Caspian but he didn't let me.

---I-I'm sorry…I didn't meant what I said before— I tried to explain not really knowing what to say next.

---I do believe in our people, I do believe in us. But it's hard to keep a hopeful soul when you see everything you've work for fail… I-I don't feel obligated to fight with you, for you. But with the out come of the things that I done to "help" I just feel I'm not up for the challenge. I feel I don't deserve the love and trust of the true Narnian's, because I failed them—as I said this my eyes felt warm and tears began run on my face, Caspian took out an old rag and dried them away with it. After that he embraced me, and whispered words of comfort. Then we heard trotting and I see the figure of Glenstorm making his way to us, so we break the hug and put our attention to him.

---Never doubt of your self, lady Alambil. No one but you is meant for this mission, for if you hadn't accepted it, Aslan wouldn't have offered to anyone else and we would've already perished. It's is in your blood to be a Great warrior---he said in a solemn voice. He was confident in this statement, but I still couldn't feel this confidence in my heart.

---Thank you Glenstorm--- I whispered. Caspian squished my shoulder

---Very well…we should call it a night and rest— he said finally letting us know of his exhaustion with a yawn. ---Nikabrik wants to discuss an idea with us tomorrow and I'm afraid it would be an exhausting meeting so we need to rest— he said. I vowed my head and make my way to _Aslan's hub _where my "room" is located.

As I lay down on the bed of my "room", I thought about the magical horn again, Caspian had use it this morning and sent a squirrel and the good dwarf Trumpkin to "the sacred places" to seek for the help it was supposed to invoke. Even if the faith in myself had been kind of restored and a tiny bit of hope find place in my heart I still didn't possible for this miracle to happen, it's wasn't logical (this reminded me of someone) Why couldn't I believe the horn would work? if I did I would have a better night of sleep, but it sounded so crazy, of course it was also crazy that me, a young girl that didn't had an idea of who she is, would be commanded by the lion him self to be the leader of this army.

I can't think about this anymore, I start to fall sleep and dream once again about that boy with the blue eyes, this dreams are one of the things that keep me going.

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I haven't updated in like a little less than a year. And the reason was, besides school and a little bit of a writers block, oh and also that I got very few reviews, well I received this review telling me that my main character was a Marie Sue(which I suppose is a way to say is cliché character) and that my plot wasn't really believable, so it put thinking if I should keep up with the story or if I was just wasting my time thinking that I could write, but mainly thinking of ways of how to change the fic. But then I realized that out of the few reviews that I got only one said that it wasn't good and well I decided to make a little poll if you would like that I keep on with this story let me know and tell me what you like or don't like of it.**

**Thanks for you attention **

**Happy Hollidays**


End file.
